1. Graduate Partnership Program (GPP) The NINR GPP is part of the NIH intramural graduate partnership program and was begun as a 3-year pilot program in the fall of 2003. The first NINR GPP student was accepted in the spring of 2004. Currently, eight graduate students from 7 universities participate in the NINR GPP program. One GPP student recently successfully defended their doctoral dissertation. Two new GPP students enrolled in the fall of 2009 are currently taking course works at the partner universities and they will be transferred and start their dissertation research on the NIH campus in 2011. 2. Summer Genetics Institute (SGI) Program NINR intramural also sponsors a two-month, intensive summer research training program, Summer Genetics Institute (SGI). A total of 10 classes have been successfully offered by NINR IRP and up to date, a total of 182 nurses from the United States have completed this program. The class of 2010 will be the eleventh offering of this program and is currently under preparation. Applications will be accepted until Dec. 31 via an on-line application system. SGI graduates are successfully building programs of research in genetics related to nursing;disseminating their work in numerous publications, at scientific conferences, and in clinical practice settings;and influencing the integration of genetics content in nursing curricula in schools of nursing across the country. 3. NINR Summer Internship Program NINR participates in the NIH Summer Internship Program and 6 students from high school and college spent the last summer working side-by-side with NINR intramural investigators and research staff. These students presented their research results at The Summer Research Program Student Poster Day at the NIH. 4. New Pre/Postdoctoral Trainees in the IRP of NINR NINR recently accepted 1 postdoctoral trainee into the BNC Fellowship program, who is initiating their research project in the Clinical Center and the Symptoms Management Branch of the NINR Intramural Research Program. In addition, 1 postbac fellow was accepted to the program and will be working with investigators in the Symptoms Management Branch of the NINR Intramural Research Program.